peerless_martial_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Lin Feng
Lin Feng is the protagonist of Peerless Martial God. He is a former member of Lin Clan and a member of Yun Hai Sect. He studied in Celestial Academy. Later he went to eight desolate area and became young master of sword pavilion. He has the legacy inheritance of Emperor Yu. Synopsis |-|History= Reincarnated from the modern era after a girl and a boy swindled him in his past life and sent him in prison for 8-10 years, on a rainy day, Lin Feng consciousness merged with the cultivator Lin Feng and become one in body and soul, in fact, both souls are mixed together, having memories of his new body, this was after the cultivator Lin Feng got beaten half to death by is cousin. He is around 15 years old at the start of the story. |-|Story= He is the Chi Xie Marquis of Yangzhou City and the winner of the Great Competition of Xue Yue. After winning the Competition of Xue Yue, he is named the Chi Xie King of Dragon Mountain and Ruler of Xue Yue by the Emperor of Dragon Mountain. On the day that he was meant to marry Meng Qing and Duan Xin Ye, he was attacked by Duan Ren Huang, Duan Wu Dao, Duan Wu Ya and some of the influential sects from around Dragon Mountain. As a result, he ended up being possessed by the Nine Evil Swords. Under the possession of the swords, he wipes out the imperial family of Xue Yu along with the Tian Qi cultivators that had accompanied Duan Wu Dao and Duan Wu Ya. Afterwards, while trying to get the swords under control and trying to regain his consciousness, he ends up fighting against a Zun Qi level cultivator and is saved by a soul imprint left on him by Xiao Wu Tian. With his sanity and consciousness regained, along with Tang You You, he decides to head across the continent in order to visit the Jade Emperor's Tomb and finds an opportunity in Tian Chi. After successfully qualifying to enter the tomb as part of the Tian Chi contingent, he shows a proficiency in understanding the Demoniac Emperor's scribbles and successfully manages to acquire the Jade Emperor's Palace. In the aftermath of his success, he chases Duan Wu Ya back to the East Sea Dragon Palace, before he's chased into the legendary Death Valley of the Gan Yu region. Martial Spirits Celestial Fang: Initially referred to as his Snake Spirit, as of chapter 63 has only been recently awakened and can eat/absorb other beast and grant Lin Feng their incarnations in the form of extra martial spirits. In chapter 232 it transforms into a six-headed dragon. This is the true form of celestial fang which can only be inherited by a direct descendant of the Yue clan. The spirit is also able to restore Lin Feng's pure Qi after consuming ferocious beasts. In chapter 385 it gains a 7th head and the seventh head is different from the previous 6 heads. The 7th head belongs to the shaman spirit of Wu Zhen who was defeated by Lin Feng. This head enables Lin Feng to make ferocious beasts submit and control them if they are below Lin Feng in cultivation level. Celestial Spirit: *'First page(346):' Omniscient perception and the monstrous power of understanding. This manifests physically as black holes for eyes. *'Second page (Warlord's Sword)(346):' Understanding of the sword with extremely high mastery that enables his understanding of the sword to deepen with every experience of the sword he has. *'Third page (Grim Fire)(346):' Abilities |-|Cultivation= |-|Body Cultivation= 9 Herukas Body Cultivation |-|Techniques= *'Nine Heavenly Waves' (Attack/Defence) *'Eight Strikes of Desolation ' (Attack) *'Sword of Nirvana' (Attack) *'Sword Unsheathing' (Attack) *'Moonlight Feather' (Agility) *'Roaring Thunder' (Attack) *'Deadly Cross Shadow '(Attack) *'Sword of Rising Sun '(Attack Created by Lin Feng) *'Sword of Scorching Sun '(Attack Created by Lin Feng) *'Sword of the Setting Sun' (Attack Created by Lin Feng Chapter 229) *'Nine Sun Skill '(Attack) *'Indestructible Golden Body '(Body Strengthening Skill) *'Nine Skies '(Agility) *'Nine Days Wind Qi '(Agility) *'Wind Walk' (Agility) *'Xiao Yao Step Technique '(Agility) *'Three Lives Skill' (Soul) *'Surplus Souls '(Soul) ** Before being able to learn how to use Surplus Souls, a person has to first comprehend the soul and how it functioned. It would enable him to have a clear and distinct perception of the existence of his soul. It would enable him to pierce through the mysteries of the soul. He would be able to transfer his thoughts directly into his soul. **The second step of the technique of the Surplus Souls was the spirit movement, it was about comprehending the soul on a much higher level, it was about being able to control the soul and move it to your will, otherwise it wouldn’t be possible to use the surplus soul and it would be useless. **The third step of the technique of the Surplus Souls was the incomplete soul, it was the most critical step. This step was different from the two others. The incomplete soul was the main part of the technique which made it so powerful. This step was extremely important. While practising cultivation, the soul would separate into many surplus souls, one or two, but a strong cultivator could obtain a hundred or a thousand surplus souls. The most terrifying cultivators who existed could obtain billions of surplus souls to an almost endless number. The strength of the soul was as vast and powerful as the universe. **"Surplus soul allows the user to make small fragments of his soul detach from the real soul. These fragments can be controlled at will and can even be infused with the spirit at will. Lin Feng can fuse the surplus souls with his purple dragon spirit to be able to control the dragon." Equipment *'Flexible Sword' (Former) *'Long sword' *'Jar of Profound Medicine' *'Saint Armament' *'Nine Evil Swords'(369) *'Blood-Thirsty Sword' *'Jade Emperor's Heart' Subordinates *Celestial Sword Unit: Unit formed with the purpose of protecting Duan Xin Ye within the Chi Xie Troops **Han Man **Po Jun **Former Members of the Yun Hai Sect bought at the slave auction **Ba Dao *Chi Xie Troops **Liu Cang Lan **Ren Qing Kuang **Feng Yu Han **Jiu Chi Xie **Lei Qing Tian *Mister Huo *Mister Chi *Yi Xue *Lan Jaio *Qiong Qi Gallery Lin_Feng_and_Meng_Qing.jpeg|Lin Feng with Meng Qing Lin_Feng_and_Meng_Qing_(Beast).jpg|Lin Feng with Meng Qing in her beast form Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Lin Clan Category:Yun Hai Sect Category:Chi Xie Troops Category:Xue Yue